Joker (Animal Kaiser)
Summary Joker is the leader of the Animal Mafia and one of the Villain Beasts who escaped form animal prison. He was sent to prison for mastering the "Forbidden Arts" which allow him and his fellow Villain Beasts to summon Wraiths to resurrect them when they die. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely 3-C, higher with Auras Name: Joker, "Escaped Komodo Dragon" Origin: Animal Kaiser: The King of Animals Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Komodo Dragon, Escaped Prisoner, Don of the Animal Mafia, Villain Beast Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Damage Reduction (via Focus), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement via Poison Manipulation, Summoning and BFR (Can summon a demon dragon that takes opponents to another dimension), Resurrection (When Villain Beasts die, they can summon Wraiths to bring them back to life), Regeneration (High; Can regenerate after being fully digested and turned into faeces), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his power and defence with the Shining and Defence auras respectively), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Can block Intangible attacks, Passive Healing (Can passively regain health via Burning aura), Life-Force Absorption (Can absorb the enemy's health after consecutive attacks with the Evil aura), Resistance to Poison, Heat Manipulation (Is unaffected by heat comparable to the Sun), Mind Manipulation, and Absolute Zero (Unaffected by colds up to Absolute Zero) |-|With Miracles=Reality Warping, Danmaku (Can cause a meteor shower all across the Earth), Absolute Zero /Ice Manipulation (Should scale to lower animals that can cause a meteor rain of absolute zero Ice to destroy earth), Fire Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Can cause Lavas to engulf the earth in flames), Spatial Manipulation (Can rip a hole in space that leads to another dimension to summon giant eggs to crush his enemies), Summoning (Can summon various giant fruits and entities to strike the enemy), Energy Projection (The Giant Merlion Miracle can fire lasers out of its eyes), Gravity Manipulation (Can manipulate the gravitational pull between planets, causing them to align and crash into each other), Self-Resurrection (Can resurrect after death via "revive" miracle effect), Probability Manipulation (Via "All Doubling" and "All Big", he can make the probability of his attacks landing 100% and reduce the probability of his opponents winning the duel significantly) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (As a Gold rarity Villain Beast, he should be far stronger than Silver rarity animals like Hippo Larry), likely Galaxy level (The Villain Beasts teamed up with the White Knights to fight the Galactic Invaders. However, the latter seemed to have the upper hand), higher with Auras Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can call upon the rings of Saturn to slice the Earth in half) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Capable of lifting sperm whales) Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class, likely Galactic (Can harm animals comparable to it) Durability: At least Solar System level (Capable of surviving the aforementioned Black Hold Miracle), likely Galaxy level, higher with Defence Aura Stamina: High, can survive a multitude of different natural disasters and attacks and get back up like nothing happened Range: Standard melee range, Multi-Galactic with abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Joker is capable of leading the Animal Mafia, and was put in prison for learning the Forbidden Arts. He also planned the escape of the Animal Mafia from prison. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Animal Kaiser